Thestrals
by dimitrisgirl18
Summary: A collection of Harry/Luna drabbles for a variety of challenges. Because they can both see the thestrals, they can both understand. T for possible more mature themes later on.
1. We Waited

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he said, resting his elbows on the table and holding his head in his hands.

"You're thinking about something," she noted. "You've got that face on. Is it a Snorf Horned Clamander? You know they make you pensive, Harry."

He smiled. "No, Luna. I'm just…we've had to wait, so long. For the war to be over. And now that it's over, what do we get? Death? Destruction? Despair?" He leaned back and pushed his plate away.

She stood up and took it to the sink with her own. "We may not always be happy, Harry. No one promised we would be. But it's much better than death and despair every day."

"Would Fred think that? Would Tonks? Would Lupin? Does Teddy?" He would not admit to crying, but there was a tear on his face.

Luna wiped it away. "They would think that you've done a very brave thing. And they wouldn't want you to have to wait to be at peace anymore."

He collapsed in her arms. She held him. They could understand each other's grief. But they helped each other to be strong.

* * *

**A/N: Thestrals is going to be a collection of Harry/Luna drabbles for a variety of challenges. For some reason, I just always imagined them as a good couple-they can both see the thestrals, they can both understand things that others don't.**

**Love,  
Allie**


	2. Love and Onions

When Harry walked into the kitchen one afternoon to hear Luna crying, he dropped his coat and ran over to her. "Luna? What is it? What's wrong?" She turned around with a knife in hand and held it up. He stepped back with his hands up. "Woah, woah."

"It's this onion." she said through her tears, sniffing. "I usually don't cry at onions, but this one is particularly teary."

Harry laughed quietly and took the knife out of her hand. "Okay. Here, let me see." He quickly chopped up the rest of the onion, feeling it sting his eyes a little, and put the knife down. "There you are, love." He kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you." She tipped the cutting board into the pot on the stove and watched the onions fall in, one by one, making small 'whoosh' sounds as they went. "Did you know, the Quibbler said that this type of onion wouldn't make you cry at all?"

"That doesn't surprise me," Harry said dryly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry replied, because love doesn't dwell on onions and neither did he. "Now, what's for dinner?"

"Tririard Nectar Soup!" she exclaimed. "A recipe from-"

Darn that Quibbler.

* * *

_A/N: For the prompts "onions" and "hard not to cry" for the Alphabet Soup and If You Dare challenges respectively._

_Wordcount: 199_

_~Allie~_


	3. Yellow Dreams

"Yellow," Harry said quickly. Luna had been having a bad dream. This was a game they played.

"The sun. My umbrella. Lily's quilt. Lily was in the dream. Lily was gone."

"Should we go check on Lily?"

"Yes." she said quietly. They both silently walked down the hallway to a room with the door cracked, and Luna peeked inside. There was Lily Luna Potter, sleeping underneath her yellow as the sun quilt, illuminated by the off-yellow glow of her nightlight.

"Is she there?"

"She's there."

"Good. Would you like to come back to bed?"

Luna shook her head and crept into the room to sit in the rocking chair. She folded her hands and smiled peacefully as she watched Lily sleep. Harry knew that she would fall asleep in the four-year-old's room, and went back to bed without her.

As morning dawned and the clock on the wall ticked and tocked the hours past, Luna's eyelids fluttered and she began to dream again. This time, it was of a yellow world with yellow grass and a yellow picnic with her yellow family.

Yellow was her safe color. She would always be safe.

* * *

_A/N: For the prompts 'yellow' and 'tick tock goes the clock' for the Alphabet Soup and If You Dare challenges, respectively._

_Wordcount: 192_

_~Allie~_


	4. Two Things

_two things_

* * *

"Just tell me, Luna." Harry said, getting impatient. "You don't have to hold anything back from me."

"Harry," she said, reaching out to gently touch his arm. "Ron and Hermione passed on."

He backed away from her touch as though she had burned him. "No." he whispered. "No, no, no."

"It was an accident," she explained, and went on to tell him all about the fatal and accidental battle which brought his two best friends to their deaths. He couldn't honestly say he was listening. There were so many things they didn't do. They didn't send their first children off to Hogwarts together. They didn't rebuild the Burrow. They didn't have parties and have a chance to be grown-up, or get gray and old and sit on the porch and complain. Now he was facing the rest of his life without them.

"There's something else I haven't told you." she said, and he looked up.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

He blinked. "Oh. That's." He managed a smile. "That's amazing." He enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll get through this," she said into his shoulder, her words muffled.

He wanted so badly to believe her.

* * *

_A/N: For the Alphabet Soup and If You Dare challenges, using the prompts withholding and grown-up, respectively._

_Wordcount: 199_

_Allie_


	5. Undeniable

_undeniable_

* * *

When he saw her sitting among the wreckage, cuts on her face and dirt on her cheeks, he could not help but think that she looked more beautiful than ever. It was, frankly, quite undeniable. She was mad, but she was beautiful, and she had a kind heart.

She did stick out like a sore thumb, with her brightly colored clothing and hair, but it was like she was the sun in the vast emptiness of the solar system, and Harry was gravitating towards her slowly but surely, with no control.

She tucked her hair behind one of her ears as she examined something in her hand and squinted. Harry had the irrational and undeniable desire to kiss her. _It's Luna, _he thought. _I can't. _But somehow he found himself walking to her, sitting down next to her, and asking something about what she was looking at.

He doesn't remember much. But they kissed. That was the day he fell in love with Luna Lovegood, and that much is undeniable.

* * *

_A/N: Written for the prompts 'undeniable' and 'beautiful madness' for the Alphabet Soup and If You Dare challenges, respectively._

_Wordcount: 170_

_Allie_


End file.
